


Полезное с приятным

by Fragaria, Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020



Series: тексты R - NC-21 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020
Summary: Никогда не знаешь, как пройдет твой день. Не знал об этом и куст.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты R - NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639045
Kudos: 10





	Полезное с приятным

Ох, не к добру звонки с утра,  
Когда еще от сна дурман,  
Трагично голос сообщил,  
Что умер старый ветеран.

Скончался, мол, в кругу семьи,  
Сей мужественный старикан,  
И речь прощальную сказать  
Над гробом должен Капитан.

Покойный волю изъявил:  
Его в последний путь земной  
Отправить непременно должен  
Национальный наш Герой.

Мол, извините, бла-бла-бла,  
Вдова не примет ваш отказ,  
Искали долго номер ваш,  
Готовьтесь, выезд через час.

На Баки с грустью Стив взглянул,  
Похоже, с сексом был облом,  
День предстояло провести  
С умершим бравым стариком.

Но что поделать, долг есть долг,  
На кладбище у гроба он  
Стоит и сочиняет речь,  
В парадный китель облачен.

А Баки, когда утром встал  
(И речь отнюдь не о ногах),  
Вдруг выяснил, что он один,  
А Роджерс на похоронах.

Экран мигает смс: «Прости...  
Звонок... пока ты спал...».  
Барнс взглядом опустился вниз:  
Ну нет, не на того напал!

Он Стива знал. Тот речь прочтет,  
Семью заботой окружит...  
Ну отойдет на пять минут,  
А дед поймет их и простит.

Звонок разрезал тишину,  
Стив слова вымолвить не смог:  
В окошке скайпа Барнс лежал,  
Рукой орудуя меж ног.

– Ах, чтоб тебя, мои глаза!  
Побойся бога, твою мать,  
Я возле гроба, и вот-вот  
Мне речь прощальную толкать!

– Да ладно, времени полно  
Твой проявить патриотизм,  
Тут, понимаешь ли, ребром  
Вопрос поставил организм!

И гладит, сука, тот «вопрос»,  
Взгляд из-под век такой дурной,  
А Роджерс хоть и патриот,  
Но абсолютно не святой!

– Мне нужно срочно отойти!  
Шепча под нос: «Какой пиздец»,  
Стив очень резво припустил  
В ближайший флоры образец.

– Прости, приятель, я терпел,  
Но нет моих уж больше сил! –  
И, быстро брюки расстегнув,  
Куст спермой щедро оросил.

Себя в порядок приведя,  
Рванул назад, народ ведь ждет!  
– Простите, вам нехорошо?  
– Эээ, нет, скорей наоборот.

Проникновенной вышла речь,  
Вдова рыдала в три ручья,  
Под впечатлением большим  
Была покойного семья.

Дед чуть на землю не упал,  
Глядя с небес на беспредел:  
«Вот это похороны, бля!!!»  
И буйно куст зазеленел)))


End file.
